the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Hager
Honey Hager was a brilliant chemist student at Snow Ski High, and a member of the nerd sect of Riley's class, as well as a potential friend. She too graduated with him, and was on her way to Hawaii with everyone else, until the Sunspot Storm struck, and sending her, Class 4-A, Class 7-B, and others to the mysterious realm known as the Lost World Eden. Like all the others, her body is augmented to survive the world, as she teams up with Anna and her group on the Kioshi Islands. She is the Bright Chemist Demogirl of the Kioshi Group as well as the Guardians. Characteristics *'Name': Honey Hager *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Honey Blonde (later on, with Red streaks) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Chemistry, teamwork, selfies, fashion design, baking, explosions, tennis, cuteness, yoga, butterflies, art *'Dislikes': Confrontation amongst friends, fighting, harming others *'Family': Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Honey had slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long, honey-blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, and was an eighteen year old Caucasian/Mexican girl. She was thin and distinctly tall and possessed an A Cup chest, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wore pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses that also functioned as impromptu safety goggles. Her clothing generally consisted of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which were in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wore various pairs of large platform heels that boosted her height to be taller than some of the boys. After her transformation, her tall thin frame was augmented to a natural beauty. Her body filled up and toned, granting her a healthy and beautiful appearance to match her renewed free spirit. Her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very perky D, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'6ft. She is, in some cases, a Caucasian/Mexican Goddess of a girl with a filled out, sculpted girl now with tanned skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and a bust and arse that most guys would beat each other to be with, and girls to die for. Her hair has lengthened all the way down passed her buttocks, although she keeps a bang swept near her right eye, giving her a mystique quality. LW Attire Background Honey Hager is an only child and lived in the city of Aspen, Colorado, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, she is a star student at Snow Ski Highschool and spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. At the school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Ethel Tomako, Anna Albright, Claire Rodriguez, Darci Sottz, and Mandy Wong. She got her nickname from Mandy for her sweet and sunny personality. She graduated with the others in their senior year, and was about to go to Hawaii with Class 4-A for their graduation vacation, until a Sunspot Storm erupted, causing all electrical equipment to short out and go crazy. The skies lit up with red and black, until a bright light lit up everything… and then everything went black. Honey awoke again, finding herself in a darkened cave, and blind as there was barely any light. Fortunately, she wasn’t alone, as Ethel was there along with her, as the two girls tried to find a way out of the cave, and into the light. However, there was illumination in the cave, as the two saw each other, completely changed... and naked. At the moment, as the two were trying to figure out their changes, with Ethel less happy about having breasts, they bumped into Anna, Claire, Mandy, and Darci, all were naked and augmented, but all was put aside as Claire discovered an elevator built in the cavern. Deciding no better choice, they take it, and go down underwater, discovering that it led to an abandoned and ancient underwater sub-base, built around a giant coral reef tree, surrounded by a water mist, and bearing strange glowing blue fruit. Once inside, the girls looked around to try and find something to communicate, but also something to wear. The communications were all shot or down… and all the clothing was tattered and unable to retain a strong thread, meaning it tore too well. Everything was all going downhill, especially on the food source. But Claire and Anna both didn’t give up, as both went to work; Claire with the mechanics, and Anna on gathering food. With much grease work and back breaking labor (mostly because Claire had no boots or clothes, and everything was slippery with grease), she managed to get the main power back on, allowing Anna to come back, while a new old friend, Sheryl Lonnigan, had rejoined them during Anna’s bountiful hunt on for food, and apparently material to make at least underwear/bathing suits for them all for Mandy to make as a start for clothing. As two weeks passed, the girls had managed to form together a tight-knit team. But two weeks during that time, a slaver’s ship had come into the island, taking with it five extra women, of whom they brought to the island to break; strip down, clean off, and mind break for slavery. Luckily, the girls had stepped in, taking down the crew and slaying them with ease, releasing the girls. However, the ship was damaged thanks to a reaper Leviathan smashing onto shore, eating the remains of the slavers, and forcing all the girls, Kioshi Group and former slaves, to retreat underground into the Sub base. There, they befriended the slave girls, Suki, Akane, Sui, and Ting, thus adding more members to their group, which they had named the Kioshi Group. Nearly a month had passed, and the girls had developed a society, with their new members and two of the only artificial members of the Sub Base, Peri the Vox A.I. and a Crane-lifter robot Claire refitted and repurposed, Octus. But soon then, the Grant Group arrived, and their greatest adventure would begin soon. Honey became a chemist and demolition expert among the group, and later on reunited with Riley's group as well, helping to find out the mystery of the Lost World Eden and the bigger mystery on how they got there and why. Personality Honey Hager is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is funny, outgoing, cheerful, and humorously photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone (later on her VOC) whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in Aspen Colorado. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her Chemo-purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of the Inferno Empire, having found evidence on where they were getting their Lost Tech as well as the origin of the Reaper Bots. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Riley, Anna, or Shiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Riley and Shiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Demo Class' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Senses' Skills *'Chemist' **'Chemistry Knowledge' *'Yoga' *'Artistic Talent' **'Painting' **'Sketching' **'Designing' **'Fashion' *'Physical Capabilities': Despite her skills being based more around technology, Honey has demonstrated a good amount of physical capabilities. She has demonstrated the ability to perform flips and other forms of acrobatics, though not as good as Ethel. In addition, despite her lithe built, she possesses a decent amount of physical strength, as she was able to move a 400 pound ball of tungsten carbide without any aid. Equipment *'LW Outfits' *'Chemo-Pouch': Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey's battle attire is equipped with a special purse satchel containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. The strap of Honey's purse is a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals into them. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. *'Chemo-Bazooka' *'Frying Pan' Relationships Honey's Relationships Gallery Honey Hager, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Voice Actor Génesis Rodríguez Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Augmented Humans Category:Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Class 4-A Category:Guardians